Starcraft/Solucja, Kampania BroodWar - Protoss, Poziom 8
Finał pierwszej kampanii w grze BroodWar to zażarta walka z Zergami. Tą frakcję reprezentuje trójka przeciwników komputerowych, najłatwiej pokonać jest czerwonego. Pomarańczowy oraz brązowy Zerg mogą okazać się zbyt wymagający, jeżeli podejmiemy próbę zaatakowania ich baz. Przejdźmy jednak do naszych dwóch baz, w Nexusach od razu produkujemy na potęgę Probe. Nie zapominamy też, by najlepiej na samym początku zbudować Templar Archives, początkową fazę etapu powinniśmy zaimponować użyciem jednostek naziemnych na dużą skalę. Z surowcami ogółem nie ma problemu, do działań ofensywnych dobrze nadadzą się 2-3 Gatewaye umieszczone w każdej startowej bazie. Artanisa od razu posyłamy na Beacon, on przydaje się tutaj dużo mniej niż Zeratul, w odpieraniu zergowskich szturmów. Mówiłem o jak najszybszym postawieniu Templar Archives – to ważne, bo również szybko musisz wynaleźć Psionic Storm oraz Khaydarin Amulet. W dalszej kolejności są to Maelstrom, Argus Talisman, Mind Control oraz Hallucination. Twoja pierwsza ofensywna operacja obróci się wokół bazy wydobywczej czerwonego Zerga, znajdującej się niedaleko twojej bazy na południu (#19). Musisz atakować z dwóch stron i jednocześnie stosować Observera, by mógł wykryć Lurkery. Jak tak postąpisz, szybko możesz pokusić się o założenie nowej bazy. W międzyczasie wybuduj 2 Stargate'y oraz Arbiter Tribunal. W tym drugim budynku od razu odkryj Recall... Starcraft BroodWar 019.png|Screen #19 Dlaczego? Bo twoje zadanie teoretycznie główne składać się będzie również z przejęcia zergowskiego Drone'a. Gdy zobaczysz jakąś wrogą bazę (atakuj czerwonego Zerga), poślij tutaj Dark Archona i przejmij tą jednostkę, po czym poddasz ją teleportacji w bezpieczne miejsce (#20). Podczas spektakularnych prób odpierania inwazji Zerga spowalniaj grę, by tobie łatwiej było rzucić ulubione czary (Psionic Storm, Feedback itp.). Masz już tego Drone'a, znajdź miejsce na bazę wydobywczą, tą jednostkę musisz chronić za wszelką cenę! Potem zmutuj Hatchery i również ten sam budynek dobrze chroń (#21). Nie musisz nadzwyczaj przesadzać z rozwojem ukradzionej frakcji, najważniejsze jednostki pod kontrolą to Guardian, Queen oraz Defiler (ten trzeci musi uważać na Spawn Broodlings, szczególnie w fazie obrony świątyni Xel'Naga). Po zajęciu wszystkich najważniejszych miejsc na wydobycie surowców ze złóż minerałów i gejzerów wespańskich, musisz już zastanowić się nad posłaniem Zeratula do tej świątyni. Proponuję jednak poczekać i założyć tu niesamowicie silnie strzeżoną bazę, udziały w niej muszą mieć i Protossi i Zergowie (#22), surowców tam jest ogrom. Swoją drogą, jeżeli chcesz walczyć na wyspach, to droga otwarta. Proponuję tą walkę zaplanować, najpierw spróbuj klonami szybkich jednostek latających odkryć wrogie bazy (wszystkie) i wybrać, którego przeciwnika zlikwidować. Na ostatniego żywego już szkoda surowców, bo surowce są niezbędne do ufortyfikowania świątyni Xel'Naga. Może niezupełnie, ale warunkiem jest wtedy szybkie i wyjątkowo precyzyjne działanie, do ataku wyślij oddziały 12 Guardianów, 6 Scoutów i 6 Corsairów – przy czym wszystkie jednostki muszą być w pełni ulepszone. Nawet, jeżeli jest to mało, ich zadaniem jest zapewnienie miejsca na desant z użyciem Shuttle lub Overlordów. Na upartego wystarczą same Guardiany, ale musisz mieć wtedy Scourge (nawet klony są dobre) – ta taktyka sprawdza się znakomicie w razie nadwyżki gazu. Starcraft BroodWar 020.png|Screen #20 Starcraft BroodWar 021.png|Screen #21 Starcraft BroodWar 022.png|Screen #22 W późnych fazach etapu możesz mieć nawet kilkanaście tysięcy minerałów i gazu wespańskiego, dlatego nie wahaj się w nowych bazach budować kolejnych ważnych budowli pokroju Spire, Templar Archives itp. Wiedz, że ta gra jest tak skonstruowana, że zwykle nie przekraczasz 200 sztuk zaopatrzenia, a w tym poziomie zdarzy się przekroczyć taką wartość nawet u obydwu frakcji. Wreszcie jakoś dokończ dzieło z pomarańczowym Zergiem i od tej pory masz dwie możliwości: * wysłanie Zeratula do świątyni Xel'Naga – metoda szybsza, ale bardziej ryzykowna. Brązowy Zerg przez 15 minut tytułowego odliczania będzie na potęgę produkował wojska, których celem jest likwidacji tej świątyni. Upewnij się, że baza założona wokół budynku mającego 5000HP jest należycie chroniona. * eliminacja brązowego Zerga – metoda czasochłonna i bardzo droga. Jeżeli uda nam się zniszczyć wszystkie bazy Zergów (#23), posyłamy Zeratula do świątyni i właściwie już możemy świętować zwycięstwo. Warunkiem przegranej jest: utrata jednego z dwóch bohaterów (Artanis i Zeratul), utrata wszystkich budynków lub utrata samej świątyni na środku mapy. Ale nie przegrywamy, jeżeli do końca dobijemy wszystkich przeciwników, co jest celem dobrowolnym, aczkolwiek też możliwym do osiągnięcia dla najbardziej doświadczonych strategów. Starcraft BroodWar 023.png|Screen #23 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft